Calcetines y muñequeras
by Cereza Prohibida
Summary: Riven se sentía satisfecho, porque Musa al fin había decidido quitarse los calcetines en la cama; pero ella no del todo y lo mínimo que esperaba era que él hiciera algo similar. One Shot


_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este pequeño one shot. Tenía el borrador desde hace mucho tiempo y pues, bueno, estaba un poco insegura de la idea, pero al final la fui refinando y creo que está bien._

 _No diré más cosas y espero el texto hable por sí solo, así que ojalá les agrade. (:_

.

.

 **Calcetines y muñequeras**

.

Estando ambos en la cama, Musa estiró las piernas desnudas, recostada encima de Riven. Este, a su vez, descansaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, en una plenitud pocas veces conocida: lo habían hecho en su habitación de Fontana Roja. Era el Día de la Rosa y ninguno había tenido clases. Sus amigos y amigas habían ido a sus respectivos planetas para celebrar el día junto a sus respectivas madres, así que, sin planearlo, habían aprovechado el momento a solas.

En años anteriores habían decido pasar el día juntos, visitando la tumba de la madre de Musa o simplemente saliendo a Magix; sin embargo, en esa ocasión se habían quedado en Fontana Roja; primero conversando y después deshaciéndose de la ropa con besos, como si con ella se desprendieran de la tristeza que solía teñir la festividad. No había sido precisamente la versión más romántica de ellos, sino la más necesitada. La que necesitaba apoyarse en el otro para olvidar por un segundo el mundo. Musa por lo menos lucía más contenta, abrazando el torso descubierto de Riven.

Lo habían hecho tranquilamente, con una plenitud rara vez encontrada el resto de año. Después de todo, siempre había prisa: alguien podía llegar o escuchar; así que ese extraño momento de paz, parecía nuevo. Incluso podían darse el lujo de acurrucarse y dormir una siesta, pero no estaban lo suficientemente cansados.

Riven la observó. Su largo cabello negro cubría su espalda, pero si inclinaba la cabeza un poco, podía ver la curvatura que descendía a partir de esta y también sus muslos. Musa flexionó una de sus piernas, mostrando su pantorrilla y su pie desnudo.

Sonrió.

—Creí que jamás te quitarías los calcetines—comentó el especialista—. No era precisamente erótico verte con ellos puestos.

Ella fingió enojo y le dio un suave manotazo en el pecho.

Riven rio, satisfecho con la reacción, y acarició la cabeza de su chica, enterrado los dedos en las hebras y masajeando el cuero cabelludo. Musa cerró los ojos, complacida. Él podía ser un chico distraído en su relación y muy poco romántico en sus conversaciones postcoitales, pero si había algo muy interesante dentro de sus virtudes era lo mucho que se preocupaba por que ella disfrutara el momento. Aunque, debía admitir, eso no era una especie de arduo trabajo: entre ellos había mucha química y, en ocasiones bastaba una mirada o un gesto para que uno comprendiera lo que otro quería. Con los ojos aún cerrados, Musa tomó la mano de Riven para besar sus dedos, en un gesto más erótico que tierno.

Algo estaba a punto de hervir nuevamente, cuando Musa abrió sus ojos al tocar la tela que cubría las muñecas de Riven. Se detuvo. Aun cuando él intentara quitarle los calcetines, ella había tenido la costumbre de dejárselos por simple comodidad; pero Riven nunca se deshacía de las muñequeras deportivas. No era algo que le molestara, pero le parecía absurdo que él se quejara, entonces.

—Siempre llevas las muñequeras puestas, incluso cuando duermes. Deberías quitártelas, ya que criticas mis hábitos. ¿No te molestan?

Riven alejó la mano de ella y se encogió de hombros.

—No les tomo importancia.

Musa estiró un brazo para quitársela, pero el especialista lo alejó más, colocándolas sobre su propia cabeza.

—No es necesario que las quites.

Musa arrugó el ceño, estirándose más. Riven bajó rápidamente las manos hasta su cintura, para detenerla. No le molestaba que ella siguiera estirándose y más si su pecho quedaría justo frente a su rostro, pero la detuvo con firmeza y la bajó hasta que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

— ¿Y si volvemos a hacerlo?—murmuró en su oído, deslizando sus manos por la espalda nívea de Musa.

— ¡Riven! ¿Porque no quieres quitártelas? Me he quitado los calcetines por ti, así que considero justo que tú también te deshagas de esas cosas tontas. Con eso secas tu sudor en los entrenamientos. ¡No debería estar en la cama!

Riven rodó los ojos para terminar bajando la mirada. Suspiró y con un tono muchos menos jovial que hacía unos segundos, respondió:

—No es nada importante.

Musa recompuso su gesto, al notar la repentina seriedad de su chico. Se alarmó.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, es solo que no me molesta llevarlas puestas.

Musa asintió y bajó la cabeza, recostándose nuevamente sobre su pecho. Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio; ella retomando la tranquilidad del día y él, dando vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. Ellos compartían muchas cosas. A veces tenían problemas, como algunas rachas de discusiones tontas, o a veces uno se sentía muy desmoralizado como para continuar la relación, pero si había aprendido algo con ella en esos años juntos, era que el amor parecía crecer en las tempestades superadas.

En su conciencia la tela comenzó a arder. Musa siempre había sido un libro abierto con él. Parecía nunca sentirse menos por mostrar sus sentimientos. Ella hacía cosas que de hacerlas él, se sentiría vulnerable, pero que en ellas relucían su fortaleza interna. Lloraba muchas veces, algunas de tristeza y otras de felicidad; se desnudaba sin sentir pena o remordimiento e incluso había compartido su primera vez con él, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si él había estado con alguien anteriormente. Le hablaba sobre sus complejos, sus problemas, sus sueños: sobre todo.

Riven dejó de abrazarla y se quitó una muñequera. Acarició la cabeza de Musa y pasaron algunos segundos para que ella sonriera al notar su piel descubierta y tomara la mano entre las suyas. Acarició su muñeca, cuya piel se veía más clara que el resto, por no haber visto el sol en mucho tiempo. Dio vuelta a su brazo, para corroborar la blancura de la piel interna y en menos de un segundo, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Acarició con sus dedos las finas líneas blancas paralelas en la piel, como queriendo corroborar que eran reales. Casi imperceptibles, pero estaban ahí, surcando la muñeca de un extremo a otro.

—A veces tenemos tempos difíciles—explicó el especialista—. Tú lo sabes tanto como yo.

Musa besó la líneas, reconfortando a Riven. Era algo que solía hacer, cuando él tenía una misión y volvía demasiado magullado. Besaba sus heridas y sus cicatrices. Esos besos solían saber a confort y cariño, pero este en especial, sabía a aceptación.

Se estiró para tomar a otra mano de Riven y se deshizo de la muñequera. La piel tenía el mismo efecto que la otra.

—Son de hace muchos años, antes de entrar a Fontana Roja—Continuó Riven. Ella asintió, repasando con la yema de sus dedos las cicatrices—. Mi padre nunca ha sido una persona sencilla de tratar y bien sabes que yo no era de andar con buenas compañías.

Volvió a asentir.

— ¿Estás asustada?

—No, a menos que me digas que aun te sientes triste o solo.

Riven la miró con una paz que Musa jamás había visto en él. Negó con la cabeza, con los ojos claros.

—Hace años no me siento así.

No desde que tenía tan buenos amigos; desde que amaba lo que hacía cada mañana al levantarse y ser especialista. Desde que sabía que podía confiar en Nabu, como su amigo y desde que Musa era su mejor amiga y su chica.

A decir verdad, nunca antes se había sentido tan aceptado. Tan amado. Nuca antes se había sentido tan desnudo, pero tan protegido al mismo tiempo. Pero eso era algo que no sabía cómo expresar en palabras así que, deseando borrar el rastro de melancolía en el rostro de su novia, la hizo acomodarse para acercar la boca nuevamente en su oído y murmurar:

—Aún sigue mi oferta de volver a hacerlo.

Musa se sonrojó al instante y sonrió, porque sabía que había sido demasiado sentimentalismo para él.

—No sé. Te veías más intimidante con las muñequeras— bromeó Musa, acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

Riven rodó los ojos, siguiendo su juego.

—Parecías una escolar con los calcetines. No tengo precisamente esa clase de fetiches.

Musa se sentó en el estómago de Riven, pero fuera de lo que los dos creerían podían hacer, hubo silencio. Habían intentado de alguna u otra forma reconfortar al otro, pero había una novedosa desnudez frente a cada uno.

—Solo porque no quiero que se enfríen mis pies— bromeó el hada, contratacando, pero sonó desganada. Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el pecho masculino.

Al final, ambos lo entendieron. Musa volvió a recostarse sobre Riven y se quedaron quietos durante mucho tiempo, abrazados. Aquello parecía mucho más abrumador que su primera vez. Más aún que la extraña paz y plenitud sexual de tener el apartamento solo.

Era tanta su desnudez, que no supieron qué hacer con ella.


End file.
